Widespread adoption of virtualization is rapidly revolutionizing the ways information technology (“IT”) departments procure, implement, and operate technology. As such, converged infrastructures provide dynamic pools of computing resources that are intelligently provisioned and managed to address changing demands of customers. For example, a converged infrastructure may include pools of compute, storage, and network devices that may be shared and accessed by multiple applications. Integrating, validating, and managing such components is often a drain on IT resources. Accordingly, pre-configured, pre-integrated, and validated infrastructures are highly desirable to customers. Generally, such converged infrastructures include a management tool that allows administrators of the infrastructure to manage components and adapt and extend services to one or more users of the infrastructure.